


[Hands]

by kuronemi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronemi/pseuds/kuronemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa Tooru gets bored, things don’t go particularly well for Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Hands]

**Author's Note:**

> For the #oikage_69min prompt [HANDS]  
> Enjoy!

Kageyama should’ve learned his lesson by now. If he’s anywhere in the direct vicinity of Oikawa when said person is bored beyond imagination, harassment would surely come his way. Except he hadn’t and here he was – in his boyfriend’s room, on the bed with Oikawa on the floor and willingly sacrificing his hands to be subjected to Oikawa’s every whim.

The strokes of a red gel pen tickled his palm. Kageyama’s right hand jerked on reflex, almost pulling away from Oikawa’s grip.

The latter clicked his tongue. The line he had been drawing was accidentally stretched up to Kageyama’s wrist.

“Tobio-chan…” Oikawa chided, tightening his grip on the hand he was so busy scribbling on a few moments ago, “Stay still. You’re making me mess up!”

Kageyama made a face, the pout evident on his expression. “You know I’m ticklish.”

“Yeah, but just…”

The sentence trailed into nothing as Oikawa resumed his focus. His tongue was sticking out a little bit; a habit that Kageyama knew Oikawa did when in full concentration mode and thought was cute. Not that he would admit it out loud.

This time, a heart taking up almost half of his palm appeared, followed by Oikawa’s full name and a crude drawing of what Kageyama assumed was the other setter’s face with a hand doing a peace sign.

Why wasn’t he stopping Oikawa again? The ticklish feeling was starting to turn scratchy when Oikawa started colouring the heart. Kageyama tried his best to not move lest he’d get another verbal lashing and a poke on his side with a pen.

The last of the space was filled in, and with a flourish, Oikawa capped the pen and cheered. “Done!”

Kageyama pulled his hand away. Bringing his right hand to eye-level, the dark-haired teen scrutinized the scrawl with narrowed eyes.

“What the hell is this?” He gave Oikawa a small kick, to which Oikawa slapped his foot back in retaliation with the packet of 30 gel pens he had next to him. The foot was withdrawn hastily. “’Kageyama Tobio heart Oikawa Tooru’? Classic.”

“Don’t you dare wash it off! I worked hard on it,” warned Oikawa as he stood up. Kageyama moved aside as Oikawa joined him on the bed.

“And is this supposed to be you?” Kageyama jabbed at the caricature drawn. “This is ugly and embarrassing.”

“But not as ugly and embarrassing as your handwriting!” retorted Oikawa.

“Leave my handwriting out of this!”

“Well it’s Tobio-chan’s fault for being mean in the first place.” Oikawa hands dived for Kageyama’s own left hand, pulling it closer and placed it on his lap. He uncapped another gel pen – a glittery green one this time. Kageyama cringed at the choice of colour. “Now, what should I write on your other hand?”

“Don’t write anything. One is enough! I have practice tomorrow morning and the last thing I want is the team laughing at me.”

Oikawa ignored Kageyama and started scribbling away. “Then let them laugh.”

“You’re the worst.”

“I know, you say this every time we meet up,” said Oikawa with a laugh. He then kissed the tips of Kageyama’s fingers, causing Kageyama to slap him upside the head with his other hand.

“Dumbass.”

He was sure Oikawa didn’t miss the resulting blush on his face because…was that a grin Kageyama spied on Oikawa’s face? Damn Oikawa, playing him for a fool.

Kageyama hated that mischievousness of Oikawa’s but what could he do? He couldn’t say much because as it is, he’s the one who had fallen in love with this idiot somehow.

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. Oikawa had finally finished doodling on his left palm. It was full of words Kageyama couldn’t make out the meaning to as it was all jumbled up without order and smudged somewhat. Random words and sentences that filled the entirety of his palm, right up to his fingers.

When Oikawa flipped his hand over to draw smiley faces on his nails with a blue pen, Kageyama spoke up.

“That’s not gonna stick.”

Oikawa shrugged, not caring the slightest. “Well yeah, but it makes your hand looks cute.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘atrocious’.”

“Nah, cute.”

In less than 10 seconds, 3 nails had been drawn on with silly faces and looking up, Oikawa said, “I should go buy some nail polish and do your nails. Give it a manicure too. Your nails are hideous.”

_Oh hell no._ “No. No nail polish. What the fuck, Oikawa?”

Again, he was ignored.

“What colour do you want, Tobio-chan?”

“Are you being serious?”

Oikawa nodded. Kageyama scanned Oikawa’s face. He didn’t see any ill intentions, just pure excitement. _Oikawa is truly bored, isn’t he?_ thought Kageyama with a grimace. Nothing to it, he was used to this.

It was ill-advised to answer, Kageyama knew this. But, oh well…

“…Can I get an aqua shade?”

“Sure, aqua!” answered Qikawa with a wink. “We can match on the court!”

“Ew, I changed my mind.” But once again, Oikawa conveniently didn’t hear his words.

Looks like it was decided against his will that he will have to help paint Oikawa’s nails orange this weekend.

Darn it.

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing is neither knows how to do it and ended up with a huge mess.


End file.
